


Like You're Running Out Of Time

by nazgularepeopletoo



Series: McHolly [2]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fear of Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan comes back, and Holly really needs coffee before having these kinds of conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You're Running Out Of Time

                A knock on the door roused Holly from his restless sleep. He groaned, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was only nine am, who could possibly be here? Most of his clients knew that he worked late and slept late. Stifling a yawn, he stood up and stretched, whining quietly at the protests of his body. The knocking came again and he sighed, moving over to the door. Before he could even get it open, Alan McMichael pushed past him into the room. 

                “I had assumed you wouldn’t have made it back home last night, I left you kind of late, but really, Holly. Sleeping at your desk? That’s unhealthy for you, you know.” Holly rolled his eyes, hiding another yawn. 

                “And you’re here because..?” He left the why unspoken. Alan turned to face him, leaning against the desk. 

                “I said I would be back.” 

                “You said at four.” Alan shrugged. 

                “I got impatient.” He grinned, glancing over at the desk and the papers strewn over it. “You have time to chat before your first appointment.” It finally got through to Holly’s sleep-addled brain that Alan was looking at confidential paperwork. He darted over to the other side of the desk, almost comically covering them with his arms. 

                “You can’t look at these, they’re my clients.” With a huff he sat down, collecting the papers and dumping them haphazardly into a drawer. “Now, what do you want to chat about?” He indicated the chairs reserved for clients. “And get off my desk.”

                Alan laughed, a good, hearty and genuine laugh that made something in Holly’s chest flutter. He managed to regain his composure before Alan gracefully dropped into a chair, leaning forward to look at him. 

                “So. What kind of woman would you like me to find?” It took about three seconds for Holly’s face to turn completely red. Alan laughed again, leaning back in the chair. “Really Holly, you’re going to have to give me more than that. I know you don’t…” He sighed, sobering quickly. “Do you want to do this, Erika? I never asked…” Holly bit his lip, not even registering the action. 

                “I… If it would help alleviate suspicion, then I would... tolerate it…” He winced, hating the way that sentence had come out. “If I could, I would rather just move in with you and Edith.” There he stopped. Ooooh that had not meant to ever come out to anyone, especially the man sitting in front of him. If the red had left his cheeks it was back full force now. Alan raised an eyebrow, staring directly into Holly’s eyes. 

                “That would mean leaving New York City, you know that..?” Was Alan actually entertaining the idea…? He couldn’t be serious.

                “I wasn’t… actually saying that I would… th-that’s ridiculous..!” And yet the stuttering of his words and the unceasing blush gave him away. Not only that, but Alan was getting that look he always got when he had an idea.

                “No, no, Erika this is brilliant! You can rent our upstairs rooms! We rarely ever use them, and it wouldn’t look strange at all. People do it all the time! I’m sure of it!” He reached across the desk and grasped Holly’s hand. “This will work. You won’t have to get married to someone you don’t love.”

                “I… I’ll think about it.” Holly pulled his hand away. “I’ll definitely think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and forgot to post it BUT there will be more probably ;v;


End file.
